


Jealousy is a Possessive Beast

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Clothed Sex, Clubbing, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: An undercover mission at a club isn't how Hanzo wanted to spend his day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea where this came from or why I had the urge to write it. It just happened. Enjoy.

Hanzo couldn't understand how this outcome had come to be, and he's still trying to figure out why this asinine plan had been approved in the first place. He wasn't even supposed to have a mission today, but apparently that little fact was null and void once Jack got wind of an arms deal supposedly taking place that night.

 

Even worse, the deal was apparently going to take place at some outlandish club that people over forty had no place being at. Unfortunately for Hanzo, he was a couple years shy of being considered too old which is why he's currently dealing with something as annoying as the mission he was assigned to.

 

Winston said there was some risk involved considering that if there really was an arms deal taking place then there would be actual weapons to contend with. The major factor that made the mission so dangerous was the lack of defense for those assigned to stake out the club. The agents wouldn't be able to carry their own weapons for risk of blowing their cover, so that meant they had to go in unarmed.

 

At first, Hanzo thought that perhaps some of the younger members would be the ones given the mission. Lucio and Hana were the best candidates for going undercover and blending into the club scene, but Winston hadn't chosen them on the grounds that they were too well known. He needed people who wouldn't be identified at a glance, so that meant the two agents were out of the question. Hanzo's next assumption had been his brother and Lena, but he then remembered that the two were currently out on another mission with Fareeha and Ana. The only choices left were the older agents who wouldn't be able to fit into the club scene, so Hanzo half expected Jack to announce that they would have to ignore the information and let the deal be.

 

The elder Shimada turned out to be sorely mistaken once all eyes in the room turned to look at both him and McCree. The cowboy seemed lost at first, no doubt having been ignoring the entirety of the conversation, but Hanzo immediately knew what those looks meant. Without hesitation, he glared defensively while crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Absolutely not.” McCree still seemed lost and it appeared no one was willing to help his lack of knowledge as Winston tried to reason with the older man.

 

“Hanzo, we don't have any other options. The deal is supposed to take place tonight, and the only agents here who could blend in without raising suspicion is you and Jesse.” The assassin didn't budge at all, just continued glaring despite the truth in the words.

 

“Jesse is a wanted criminal and I am being targeted by assassins as well. Why would you not be able to send Angela or Satya?” Both women in question looked at him, one in scared shock and the other in silent indignance. Winston already had an argument prepared to explain why they also wouldn't be able to do the mission.

 

“Angela was part of the original Overwatch and would be recognized within seconds. Miss Vaswani is part of an organization that has a foothold in the area the club is located, therefore it would be risky for her to go. As for your concerns about Jesse's bounty and the assassins after you, we will have agents posted outside the building to make sure you both get out of there safe and sound. If the police or anyone suspicious should approach the club, they will let you know immediately and begin extraction protocol. Does this satisfy you?” Hanzo feels his irritation build as he comes to a dawning realization that he won't win the argument, but he knows there's no use in getting angry. Winston has explained why it has to be the elder Shimada and McCree, so all he can do is accept his fate.

 

That's how Hanzo finds himself in a sleazy club surrounded by customers too drunk to pay attention or keep to themselves, grinding on each other as they dance to music that is far too loud for the man's liking. The assassin can feel the bass pulsing through him as he leans against a wall, keeping an eye out for their dealer, and he's resisting the urge to cover his ears so he no longer has to hear the techno blasting from the speakers. However, Hanzo's iron will is slowly ebbing away as the sorry excuse for music is making a headache slowly form and his ears are beginning to ring. The elder Shimada sighs as he tries to ignore the building pain, and he thinks (not for the first time) that it wouldn't be a bad thing for him to order a drink from the bar. Winston provided both him and McCree with enough money to buy a few drinks, mainly so they can make it look like they're at the club to have a good time.

 

Alcohol would also help take Hanzo's mind off of the clothes he's currently wearing, an outfit he despises with every fiber of his being. Hana and Lucio had helped dress him for the mission, choosing some of the tightest clothes they could find in the form of a cherry red v-neck (the long sleeves to hide his tattoo considered a small grace) and black skinny jeans. His metal boots had been switched out for a pair of black Oxfords with a small silver chain adorning his neck. The only thing they left alone was Hanzo's hair, but that was understandable since it was already styled in an undercut and considered tasteful.

 

McCree hadn't fared so lucky, both his hair and beard getting styled and trimmed in a way that looked almost nothing like it did before despite his constant protests that people liked his rugged look. Thankfully, the new style suited him well along with the outfit, a leather jacket over a white t-shirt, and black khakis to go with the brown cowboy boots he insisted on wearing (lacking spurs for once). A single black glove covered the hand of his prosthetic while his flesh hand remained free, something McCree commented on saying it looked weird. Lucio and Hana assured him it looked fine and that no one would give the gunslinger strange looks for only having one glove.

 

They had proven to be correct since so far, not one person in the club has bothered to spare a glance at McCree's glove, too busy dancing with other horny customers to care. Unfortunately for the two men, there were a few people who considered them part of the dance floor as well. Hanzo wasn't sure how many strangers had already gotten into his space trying to grind against him, but he knew for a fact that the number was far too high.

 

However, what really caught his attention were the girls starting to gather around McCree.

 

They were all fairly drunk, that much was clear, and he was appalled at the clothes (or lack thereof) that they wore. Nearly everything was out in the open for people to see and nothing was left to the imagination. Hanzo swore that if even one of the women moved wrong then both of her breasts would pop out, a sight he doesn't want to see. McCree seems to share his sentiments, and honestly, it isn't all that surprising.

 

The gunslinger is trying very hard to be courteous and make it seem like he's having a good time surrounded by a bunch of giggling girls, but anyone with a working brain could see he wants out of the situation. McCree is trying very hard not to spill the beer he paid for while he makes small talk with the women who are pressing far too close for Hanzo's liking. It irks him to no end to watch from across the room as they swarm his boyfriend, but he knows there's nothing he can do. They're supposed to be undercover and starting a fight with a bunch of drunk women will only make things worse.

 

It's then that Hanzo comes to the dawning realization that he is  _ jealous. _

 

The assassin feels his eyes widen just slightly once he places a name to his current feelings, and he thinks that if Genji were with him, he'd be laughing his metal ass off. Hanzo had never thought of himself as the jealous and possessive type, but to know that's how he feels when it comes to McCree, the older man can't help but feel a little mortified. It makes sense considering the cowboy is one of the few good things to ever happen to Hanzo, and he doesn't want to see that happiness go. But this was not how the elder Shimada wanted to find out about these feelings, and he has to force his gaze away before he really does end up storming across the club to put those women in their place.

 

Hanzo can't help but think he needs that drink now more than ever, and he doesn't waste another second as he walks over to the bar. Normally, the assassin wouldn't even consider having any alcohol while on a mission, but he needs  _ something  _ to deal with not only the music, but his growing jealousy. That's why he resigns himself to order only one (strong) drink for the entire night, nearly slamming the credit chip on the counter after he asks for the distraction. The bartender wastes no time in getting to work, and within minutes, he places a glass in front of Hanzo that looks like a deadly mixture of liver killing alcohol. The elder Shimada doesn't think twice about gulping down some of the drink, and he coughs a couple of times at the sudden burn that goes down his throat. It's enough to make the bartender give a good natured smile, but all it does is spur on Hanzo who takes another sip.

 

He's almost finished half the drink when the assassin feels a tap on his shoulder, the touch forcing him to look at who is trying to get his attention. The first thing Hanzo notices is the gray Henley the person is wearing, and it takes him a moment to remember that he has to look up to see the stranger's face, the alcohol apparently taking effect. When he does so, the only thing that Hanzo can seem to think when his eyes meet the other's is the single word of  _ cocky.  _ Whoever the man is, he's smiling as though he knows no one can resist him, and the archer has to ignore the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, his gaze goes back to his drink, not at all interested in the stranger trying to flirt with him over the blaring music.

 

“Couldn't help but notice you're drinking alone. Thought you would like someone to talk with.” Hanzo takes a deep breath once the man finishes, reminding himself that no matter how much he wants to, he can't intentionally harm someone he's never met unless they're trying to kill him. Especially not when the elder Shimada is on a mission in a club and trying not to draw attention to himself so he doesn't blow his cover. With that thought in mind, Hanzo, as nicely as he can, tries to get the man to leave him alone.

 

“No thank you. I am perfectly fine by myself.” The tone he used was both calm yet firm, and the assassin was sure he had gotten his point across very clearly. However, it seemed the stranger wasn't going to give up so easily since he not only ordered his own drink, he continued talking as though Hanzo hadn't just shot down his advances. 

 

“No one who is perfectly fine continuously scowls while drinking a mixture of almost every alcohol the club has to offer.” The archer scoffs before he takes another sip of his drink, finally used to the strong taste that he's no longer coughing from. 

 

“Maybe this is just my face, and maybe I just enjoy strong liquor.” The man lets out a laugh, taking a sip of his own drink before he continues making small talk that Hanzo still doesn't want to partake in. He has a mission to do, and spending time talking with someone who is clearly just looking for a one night stand isn't going to find the elder Shimada that dealer. But no matter what Hanzo says or does, the stranger doesn't relent in his efforts, and it causes the headache the archer had successfully gotten rid of to start coming back with a vengeance.

 

Unbeknownst to Hanzo, however, McCree was watching the exchange from where he was, the drunk women still surrounding him and acting like complete fools. The gunslinger couldn't care less, all of his focus shifted towards the man trying to chat up his boyfriend at the bar. It was obvious Hanzo wanted no part in whatever it was the guy was saying, and it would have made McCree laugh any other time. Right now though, the cowboy wanted nothing more than to march over to the bar and wrap his arms around Hanzo in a way that was sure to convey that the older man was taken. Sadly, McCree had a mission to do, and that meant he had to stay where he was, surrounded by a bunch of annoying women who can't seem to understand that he doesn't want to talk with them. Of course, he doubts they would be able to understand much of anything in their inebriated states, so McCree continues his facade while covertly watching Hanzo who continues to reluctantly converse with the stranger.

 

Right up until the gunslinger's communicator starts beeping in his ear.

 

McCree doesn't think he's ever answered a call so fast before, but he knows he has motivation behind it as he hopes that Jack will be on the other end to tell him the mission is over. The younger man wants to leave the club within the next couple of minutes and get both him and Hanzo away from all the drunk strangers trying to flirt with them. Thankfully, some almighty force must have been listening to his pleas because Jack tells him they've secured the arms dealer who had apparently been waiting behind the club. He gives McCree the order to leave, and without a second thought, the cowboy stands from his seat. He ignores the drunk women whining for him to stay and talk some more, even foregoes his beer as McCree marches over to the bar where Hanzo is still standing with a now almost empty glass. The man is also still standing next to him, and the archer looks about ready to knock his teeth in until McCree grabs his wrist as he walks by. Hanzo and the stranger are understandably startled by the action, but it's the cocky asshole who comments first, frowning as he glares at the gunslinger.

 

“Hey, I was-” McCree doesn't even give him the chance to finish, muttering a quick  _ he's spoken for _ just loud enough to be heard over the music as he continues walking. Hanzo follows close behind, seemingly having no complaints as he's dragged out of the club and down the sidewalk with McCree who still has a firm grip on his wrist. The elder Shimada does have a few concerns though, because the other man isn't saying a single word, even as they board the carrier to go back to Gibraltar. McCree only gives a few grunts in reply to Jack telling him they did a good job, and Hanzo remains in a worried silence for the entire ride. It's only when they've made it back to the base and into McCree's room does the assassin try to voice his concerns.

 

“Jesse, are you-” His words are cut off with a bruising kiss, the cowboy pressing their lips together harshly as his prosthetic (still covered by the glove) moves to cradle the back of Hanzo's head. McCree's flesh hand then grips his dick through the fabric of his jeans, and the archer can't help the startled moan he lets out into the kiss.

 

When the gunslinger pushes him back, Hanzo goes willingly until he's sandwiched between McCree and the wall, hips grinding against the other's hand. The assassin's own are fisted into the younger man's white t-shirt, pulling in an attempt to bring their bodies closer. He succeeds for the most part, McCree's hand now trapped between both his and Hanzo's hips, and the elder Shimada figures a change is needed. He quickly removes the cowboy's hand before he begins blindly fiddling with the buttons and zippers of both of their pants. Somehow, Hanzo is victorious, and he pushes the articles of clothing down just enough on the both of them so that they can press their still clothed erections together. The action makes both men stop kissing long enough to moan, and McCree takes the chance to do something he had wanted to once he saw Hanzo getting flirted with by someone other than him: show who the other belonged to.

 

With an almost harsh yank, the younger man pulls back the archer's head by his hair before his mouth gets to work on marking every inch of available skin. Even as he sucks and bites on Hanzo's neck, his hips continue moving against the elder Shimada's, and McCree can't help but feel a swell of pride at the sounds the older man is making. Something in the back of his mind is telling him that this is how it should be, that the gunslinger is the only one allowed to make Hanzo sound so needy and wanting, and he can't help but agree. The mere thought of anyone else doing this to the assassin, it's enough to make McCree's blood boil with jealousy, and he can't stop the sudden harshness of his thrusts. The new intensity of the friction makes Hanzo moan louder, and it isn't long before he's spilling into his underwear, hands fisting into McCree's hair as he lets out a few more moans. The cowboy is following soon after, releasing into his own undergarments and groaning into Hanzo's marked neck. Neither move for some time, too blissed out to bother with thinking about clean-up and a change of clothes. It's only when they come down from their high and finally regain their senses does McCree explain his actions.

 

“Wanted ta do that the moment that guy started chattin’ ya up. Had ta stop myself from marchin’ over there and stakin’ my claim.” The confession makes Hanzo chuckle softly, fingers working to smooth down the parts of the younger man's hair he had pulled on and messed up.

 

“I had thought the same when I had seen those women gather around you. I had wanted to do nothing more than to show that you were already taken, and that they had no business being near you.” McCree lets out his own chuckle and kisses one of the bite marks he made before correcting his posture so he can be face-to-face with the archer.

 

“Seems we both got a little jealous then.” Hanzo smiles before placing a quick kiss to the gunslinger's lips.

 

“It would appear that way. Although, if this is how the day ends when such a thing occurs, I am not really complaining.” McCree lets out a loud barking laugh, making one more comment before they pull away so they can begin cleaning and fixing themselves.

 

“Neither am I, darlin’. Neither am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love those crap endings.


End file.
